the little prince
by iamnotnumberfour
Summary: this story is very AU. i kinda got sick of the "darkness" for a while so i decided to continue this. i just wanted to see violate in a different light. this is not a direct translation of the little prince novel. i do not own ahs and the little prince. just the plot of this story. :3
1. Rolling Stones

Suddenly my whole body became stretched and twisted. I was spinning out of control. I couldn't see anything but a small light, which was getting nearer. I almost puked but then before I knew it I was out and I was falling. Fast. I hit the ground. It looked around me and there were only trees and bushes.

"Where the fuck am I?" My body was sore from the fall but I guess I didn't fall that high because none of my bones were broken, but I do have some scratches and a bleeding cut on my temple.

I was still dizzy but I chose to get up. I walked a few steps but before I knew it I tripped and I was rolling on the ground on the side of a slope.

"Shit!" I said to myself when I finally came to a stop. This time, I waited a few minutes before I stood up. I didn't want any of that to happen again. I walked for what seemed like an eternity until I finally saw a spot where there was only knee-high grass and no trees. There was also a small pond. I was walking towards it thinking of cleaning myself up when I saw _her._

I sat at her side. She was sleeping. She was beautiful, yes, but there were a lot more beautiful girls when I came from. It bothered me why she was sleeping in a place like this, on a blanket she laid on the ground. I noticed she still had a book in her hand. The cover on the book reads 'The Little Prince'. It looked like a children's book. I raised one eyebrow. What's a teenage girl doing with this kind of book? I stayed there for a while just looking at her. She was wearing denim shorts, a white tank top and a blue-green knitted cardigan. She had curves alright but it was nothing compared to the women back home. My eyes went back to her face. I noticed a thin black wire that extends to her ear. She had earphones on. I pushed her hair back and I took it, hoping I could listen to some music but then her eyes shot open. She immediately sat up and started screaming.

"Wait! Wait! Stop!" desperately tried to calm her down. It earned me a punch on the face.

"Pervert!" She tried to stand up but I put both my hands on either of her shoulders and sat her down.

"Would you just shut up for a moment! I'm not a pervert! I just.. watched you sleep." I wanted to hit my head against a wall after saying that.

"So that's supposed to show that you're not a pervert?!" She was trying so hard to releases herself from my grip but to no avail.

"Stay still! I'm not going to hurt you! If I was, I should've already!" She seemed to calm down. "I'm not.. from around here. I need your help." I couldn't tell her the truth without her thinking I'm crazy.

"Where are you from? And why are you wearing a tux and a backpack on? Those two don't mix you know."

"This is.. uhm… What we normally wear.. back home."

"You rich?"

"Yep. Filthy rich. Look, If you want some money I could give it to you.. a lot of it. I just want you to promise that you'd help me.

"I don't need your money. I'm filthy rich myself. My dad's a big movie producer and my mom's a famous actress. I could live until the day I die without having to work. But I will help you.. if you just tell me why the fuck you're here and who the hell you are."

"Well, if I told ya, you wouldn't believe me." I grinned.

"I'll try to keep an open mind." She smirked.

"Okay. My name is.. Tate. I'm a.. prince.. from the future." I tried to keep my voice as straight as possible so she'd believe me. For a minute, I thought she did, but then she broke out into hysterical laughter.

"I-I Can't believe this shit." She continued laughing. She was laughing so hard she was crying. I was getting irritated, but I knew a way to get her to believe me. So I just waited 'till she finished.

When the laughter died down, I lifted my wrist and pressed the silver button on the left side of my watch. Then a green light shot out of it and scanned her face. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. I pressed the silver button again and a holographic image of her face appeared. My watch spoke with its robotic voice.

"Name?"

"What's your name again?" I was completely satisfied with that look on her face.

"V-v-violet. Violet Harmon." She looked so astonished.

"Violet Harmon." The watch repeated her name and the image disappeared.

"What. Was. That." She leaned in trying to get a better look of the watch.

"Oh that's just my watch." I grinned.

""So you really are from the future? Why did you come here?"

"Well you see, I was gonna be king and my dad arranged a marriage for me. I just turned eighteen. I'm not ready for that shit you know? All I wanted was to get drunk, get stoned and bang hot girls."

"How noble of you. Was your fiancée ugly? Is that why you ran away?"

"Nah. She was hot. But she sleeps around. I'm not saying that I'm only into virgins but she just had one too many. Sssooooo.. now that I told you what you wanted to know, will you help me?"

"Nope!" She smirked. Normally, this would piss me off, her smirking a lot, but it suits her. I'll let it pass.

"What? Why? I told you everything!"

"I want the watch."

"What?"

"You heard me. Give me the watch and I'll help you." She was very stubborn.

"Fine." I liked my watch.

"So what do you need?" She asked while putting 'my' watch on.

"Probably the bottom two on Maslow's hierarchy of needs."

"Are you some kind of nerd?"

"Only by necessity. I'm a prince. I need to be smart."

"What happened to presidents?"

"Well, the results of the election could easily be changed 'cause of technology. The people didn't trust that anymore. So instead of getting pissed off when some politician cheated, they decided that it's better that the position get inherited. It saved them all of the frustrations."

"Okay. So what else is there with future earth?"

"Well, we have 82 sunsets in a day now."

"That's cool. I like watching sunsets."

"Really? I like watching birds."

"Why?"

"'Coz they can fly away when things get too crazy I guess."

"That's what gave you the brilliant idea of running away?" She smiled.

"Yes." I grinned. I suddenly remembered something. "Aren't your parents gonna look for you?"

"Nah. I got my own place now. You're not the only one who turned eighteen. It was my parent's gift." She smiled even wider. "Besides, it doesn't change anything If I still lived with them or not. They're never home."

"Where are they?" I asked. My eyes never left her face.

"They're always at some event doing their thing. You know, being rich and awesome." Her smile never faded, but I knew she was sad. We were silent for a while.

"Hey, you need to get those cuts cleaned.. and seriously, the tux must go. What's in the bag anyway?" she said.

"Money." I opened the bag to show her. "Lots of it."

"Don't brag. Let's just go back to my house so you clean up. We could order pizza after. I don't cook for anyone."

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled. I put her things in the bag and we got up to our feet.

We were about to leave when we heard a noise. It was getting nearer. We looked at each other, searching the other's face for answers, but we were both clueless. I broke of the silence.

"Are there snakes here?" I asked.

"I don't think so. I always go here. I've never seen one before. Holy shit! What is that?!" Her eyes widened. I turned around to see what it was, but nothing was there.

"What was it? I didn't see anything."

"I-It looked like a slime of some sort. It looked like a.. like a.. like a blob. With glasses on. And a backpack." Her face scrunched up, trying to make sense of it all.

But it did make sense. To me, at least.

"Bob? Bob? It's alright, I'm here. She won't hurt you." I shouted and looked all around me.

"Bob? That thing has a name?" she looked at me like I was being ridiculous.

"Of course he does. He's like the new man's bestfriend. He's very smart. He must've followed me. Oh hey Bob!" Bob slid towards us. Parting the grass that came across his way.

"Bob, this is Violet. She's my friend. Say hi." I carried him so that he came face to face with her.

"Hi.. Bob." She was smiling. I think she likes Bob. Most girls just get repulsed.

Bob jumped and she caught him. She giggled.

"I think he likes you."

"I like him too." She giggled again. I just kept looking at her. I never noticed how beautiful her eyes were.. the way they sparkle. And her smile.. it was.. captivating. Breath-taking even. She caught me looking at her. I turned my gaze at the very interesting grass beneath my feet.

"We should probably go. I'm hungry." She said while putting Bob down.

"Yeah. I'm Hungry too."


	2. Go westfield go!

"Well, I must endure the presence of a few caterpillars if I wish to become acquainted with the butterflies."  
― Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, The Little Prince

**Go Westfield Go!**

"So how's this living together thing gonna work out?" I asked as I put a spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

"You mean groundrules?" She asked. I nodded. "Okay, well, first things first, you DO NOT call it living together. It's more like I'm giving you a place to stay."

"I could live with that. What else?"

"You do not enter my room, or go through my stuff. Understand?" she gave me a pointed look. I suddenly got curious about her room.

"I can't make any promises but I'll try." I grinned at her. She grinned back. I could get used to this. "Hey, you go to school right?"

"I'm in my senior year of high school. Why'd you ask?"

"I was thinking about going to school." She looked at me as though it was the worst idea ever. She scoffed.

"Really? You're gonna waste all your time here just to go to high school?"

"I won't really call it wasting time. Besides, I want to know the truth." I shrugged my shoulders.

"The truth about what?"

"About the thing humans do in high school. The way you group yourselves according to your 'species' and form your own herd then fight for dominance."

"you mean the status quo?" I nodded. "Well it's true. You make it sound like we're animals. It's very accurate." We laughed.

"So where do you think I would fit in? I never got to deal with any of that shit. It was all virtual learning in my time. Except for gym." I said.

"Depends, what are you good at?" She said, standing up. She put her empty bowl over mine and washed it over the sink.

"I run track. I'm very good actually." I said grinning. I was hoping to impress her. She wasn't.

"Then the jocks will probably take you in, but you're a new kid so you'd probably end up being their bitch. I'm actually looking forward to that." She smiled a mean smile. How could someone so rough look so delicate?

"So I guess you're one of the bullies?"

"You could say that." We laughed. " How exactly are you gonna go to school? You'd need a lot of records and stuff. You can't exactly say that you're from future L.A."

"Bob's great at that stuff. He's the one that makes fake ID's for me and my friends so we could drink at a bar. He'd probably need a computer though." She looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm not lying I swear."

"Whatever. He could use my laptop. Hey, I'm gonna go to the mall, buy some stuff. You should probably come. If you're gonna go to school you'd need clothes." And so after telling Bob to avoid any contact to any person we left for the mall. I went my own way and she went hers.

I haven't seen much of her the next few days. She went to school and went home tired. I got busy at making fake IDs and documents and shit so I could go to school with her. It's taking up all my time. I actually had to make Bob morph into an adult to pretend that he's my father. It's one of his many talents. I also got busy at convincing Bob that he shouldn't talk to Violet, since he sounds like a very old perverted man rather than the young intelligent blob he truly is. I promised him that once we get back to the future, I'd have his voice changed. He agreed to my demands.

"Okay, thank you very much." Bob said, putting down the phone.

"So what did Figgins say?" I asked a little anxious.

"He couldn't get you in all of Violet's classes, but he got you in three. That's the most he could do."

"Three? That's bullshit." I was biting my nails and pacing. "He's the principal he could do anything. I want my money back."

"There's nothing much we could do now. You have school tomorrow." His deep voice annoys me now more than ever.

"I'm not gonna go." I sat on the edge of my bed. "Nope. Not gonna go."

"You like her." Bob smiled.

"What?"

"I said you like her." He smiled even wider.

"No I don't." I said defensively. I lied down on my back while my feet are still planted on the floor.

"You made me stop talking so she won't be freaked out. You make me cook her favourite food for dinner and you pretend that you made it. You made me break like fifty laws to get you into school with her. You made me bribe the school principal with $10,000 so you could be in all her classes. I'm the victim here. I at least deserve the truth Prince Tate."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Bob but I really don't like her. She's pretty, I guess. And hot. Smart too. Yeah, she's different than any girl I've met.. and she doesn't have a weird laugh like my ex. She has a beautiful laugh actually. She has an amazing smile.. and her eyes…" I remember the first day we met. The way her smile sucked all the air out of my lungs and the way her eyes sparkled like the stars in the sky that night.. what I wouldn't give to live in that moment forever. I paused. I was staring at the ceiling for a while. "Oh well fuck."

"Told ya." Bob said. "Oh yeah, you've got a tryout for the track team tomorrow at four. I kinda told Figgins you're a track star in your old school."

"Fine. Whatever." I said. I closed my eyes and sleep. I didn't bother to eat dinner anymore, or wait for Violet to come home. I dreamt about her that night. We were at the meadow, where we met. We just talked and laughed. As far as I'm concerned, that's the best dream I've ever had.

When I woke up, Violet wasn't there anymore. She left a note saying she had to go early today. I drove to school alone in Violet's car. I guess she took the bus. We were supposed to be in the same class during the first three periods, but she wasn't there. I was hoping to see her in the cafeteria. She wasn't there either. So I got through the rest of the day without seeing her. Not once. I fucking bribed a principal and still no Violet. What I got was a few girls who gave me their numbers without me asking them for it. Great. So fucking great.

It was already four when I went outside for my tryout. I went to coach Wesley and introduced myself.

"Coach Wesley, I'm Tate Langdon. I'm here for the tryout." I said.

"Whatever kid. Unless you're on the team, I won't remember your name. Get on the track." Asshole. I am more than sure he won't forget me. I'm the best there is. I was irritated. Mostly because I worked my ass off to have the same school, same classes as Violet and she didn't show up. I'm actually a little glad that I was mad. Frustration is the best motivation. For me at least.

He blew the whistle and I ran around the oval as fast as I could. I saw different sports team were here to practice as I was running. The cheering squad was here too. But I focused on the lane. The wind was running through my hair. It felt great. Before I knew it, I finished the 50m. I stopped, putting my hands on either of my knees catching my breath. I hadn't run for a while, but I'm sure I still had game. I felt someone patting my back. I turned and saw it was coach.

"Well, nicely done.. Langdon." He left as soon as he said my name. I was on the team. Other members started congratulating me. Some cheerleaders were there too, but I didn't remember what their names were, or what they looked like. I just want to go home and see Violet. Until someone punched me in the arm.

"Violet!" It was her smiling. In a cheerleading uniform with her hair in a ponytail. If there weren't many people around me, I would've gone hard. "You never said you were a-"

"You guys know each other?" Another cheerleader said. I could tell she was annoyed. "Hi, I'm Leah, head cheerleader." I wasn't the least bit interested in who she was.

"Yeah, uhm, I'm Tate." My eyes went back to Violet.

"We've known each other when we were kids. They moved and now I guess they moved back. Right Tate?" She was staring at me letting me know that there was only one answer.

"Yes. What she said."

"Great then. Just so you know Violet and I are great friends." She gave Violet a fake smile. Violet returned a what-the-fuck-are-you-saying smile. I stopped a laugh before it could go out of my mouth. That look on Violet was priceless. "Maybe we could hang out sometime?" She said putting her arm on my shoulder.

"Uhh, yeah sometime." I said as I wiggled out of her arm. "Violet, could I drive you home?"

"Yeah sure. I'm just gonna go get my stuff. Bye Leah." I nodded at Leah. She looked pissed. I carried my bag and followed her to one of the bleachers where she left hers. She didn't go to the locker room to change. I guess she wanted out of there as much as I did .

As soon as we got in the car, I asked her the question that's bugging me since I saw her in that cheerleading outfit.

"Why cheerleading? You never struck me as peppy and cheery." I said.

"I'm doing it for the scholarship." She said.

"You don't need it. Why bother?"

"I don't want to depend on my parents too much."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause I hate it. I'm surrounded by mean, fake girls all the time. I'm not saying that all of them are bad, it's just that most of them are."

"I'm just gonna take a wild guess and say that Leah's one of those bitches." I grinned at her

"Whaaat? Noo. Didn't you hear her, we were such great friends!" she said with a lot of sarcasm on her voice. We both laughed at the idea that she would ever be friends with her.

We ordered chinese food on our way and ate it when we got back. We watched television after that, some show about a murder house. I felt her head rest against my arm somewhere midway the show and saw that she had fallen asleep. I turned off the tv and shifted myself so I would not wake her up. I put my arm under her neck and one under her knees. I lifted her slowly and went for the stairs. Bob was at the top of the staircase smiling at me. He moved out of the way. I entered her room and put her down in bed. I watched her as she shifted her body. She looked even more beautiful in her sleep, without the sadness in her eyes. I turned to leave. Her room was just as I expected it to be. Dark and depressing. The way she is. And I liked it.

-  
Author's note: hope you like this new 2nd chapter. :) please review. :)


End file.
